Webs of material such as tipping paper are used during the manufacture of cigarettes, with the tipping paper being wrapped around the filter portion of the cigarette and the tobacco rod portion of the cigarette to hold the two portions together. Rolls of the cigarette tipping paper are provided on spindles or bobbins, and undergo manufacturing operations such as laser perforation of holes in the cigarette tipping paper, with the laser perforation of the paper being performed as the paper is unwound from an unwind bobbin or spindle and rewound onto a rewind bobbin or spindle. The paper that has been processed such as by laser perforation, and then rewound on a rewind bobbin, is then supplied to another machine where the tipping paper is wrapped around cigarette filter portions and tobacco rod portions during the process of forming a finished cigarette.